


Black

by bitacrytic



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Bullying, Payback, hogwarts (au)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitacrytic/pseuds/bitacrytic





	Black

Chiron always wanted to be a herbologist. But after a particularly violent beating in his fourth year to, he finally had enough. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he cornered Terrel, one day, on Terrel’s way back to his common room. Enraged and unable to control his anger, Chiron cast the cruciatus curse on him. There were no witnesses, no one to help Terrell. No one to tell Chiron that he should stop. 

So he pressed on, fueled by the hate he felt for his tormentor, fueled by the new surge of power he got knowing that after years of excelling as a theoretic student but never quiet getting the hang of casting offensive spells, he had finally -FINALLY- unlocked his potential to be dangerous.

And the key lay in his anger. In his hatred. In the years of suppressed anguish he’d felt for so long.

When he finally got tired and let go of Terrell, the other boy was  a quivering mess of tears, of snot and weakened bones. But he couldn't say anything. He couldn't even look Chiron in the eye when Chiron squatted to his level and said: 

“Remember that, bitch!”


End file.
